


i don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you

by Crystalinastar



Series: Only Us (Birdflash) [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on a Dear Evan Hansen Song, Birdflash - Freeform, Canonical Character Death, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, I sat down and was like 'wally doesn't die', M/M, Nightmares, Whump, and did I listen to myself?, ha I wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalinastar/pseuds/Crystalinastar
Summary: He turned his gaze from the clock to Dick’s sleeping form. Dick was shifting uncomfortably, his eyes squeezed shut. Wally didn’t want to distinguish the sweat from the tears.So this was a bad night.Or, Dick has a nightmare and Wally, being a good boyfriend, comforts him. Hurt/comfort, whump all around but mainly Dick whump.





	i don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you

**Author's Note:**

> *insert the really long and unnecessary lyric title*

A scream, loud and shrill, pierced the air. Wally shot up with a wary grimace, glancing at the clock. It was still nighttime, and he was peacefully sleeping. It was one of the rare days Nightwing decided not to patrol the streets of Bludhaven. However, with rest days like that, nightmares were sure to come. 

He turned his gaze from the clock to Dick’s sleeping form. Dick was shifting uncomfortably, his eyes squeezed shut. Wally didn’t want to distinguish the sweat from the tears. 

So this was a bad night. 

“Babe, babe, hey,” Wally said softly, gently nudging Dick’s side. Dick wasn’t responsive to his touch, which was surprisingly a good sign. Sometimes Dick’s hands would reflexively grab Wally’s arm in an iron grip, and he couldn’t get anywhere from there. 

Being a superhero himself, Wally was no stranger to PTSD. Pretty much everyone in the community had some degree of it. But with the Bats, it was taken to a whole other level, Gotham being the shitty place it was. Plus, Dick’s tragedies started young. Some nights it wasn’t the Joker his boyfriend was scared of; it was his own parents. 

Dick cried out, quiet in comparison to the scream that woke Wally up, but still worrying nonetheless. 

Wally nudged harder. “Dick. Dick, it’s just a bad dream.”

The first Boy Wonder, someone who looked like he had no fears, someone who wanted to protect this hellhole of a city groaned in his sleep. “No,” Dick murmured. “No,  _ no _ , you can hurt me all you want but please don’t touch Wally.”

It was him? He was in Dick’s dream?

Wally frowned, guilt pouring into his body like a roaring waterfall. He knew Dick was always anxious about his loved ones - Wally would be kinda concerned if he wasn’t, with his parents’ accident and all - but he’d never stumbled upon a nightmare showcasing him. Tim, maybe, Bruce, and especially Jason, but never him. 

Though, he reflected, it made sense. Wally, for all his faults, was important to Dick. They were  _ engaged.  _ Of course he’d have a nightmare about Wally. 

Which led to the question of how Wally had missed it. He liked to think he woke up in time for all of Dick’s nightmares, especially the loud ones, but truth be told? Uncle Barry always told him he was a heavy sleeper. 

More guilt, from a newly opened wound, stirred at Wally. “Babe, wake up,” he pleaded, shoving Dick now. “Babe, c’mon.” 

Thankfully, Dick’s eyes fluttered open. “Walls?” he asked, confusion coloring his tone. Wally noted the fear, also. He wondered if Dick remembered the dream. 

He smiled placatingly. “You were just having a nightmare, babe. It’s fine.”

Dick’s lips turned down. “I woke you up,” he deduced unhappily.  _ Damnit.  _ Wally was hoping to play it off as an ‘I was already up’ scenario, but Bats could always tell. 

“It’s fine,” he was quick to reply. “I sleep more than you do anyways.”

“Still, I’m really sorry Walls,” Dick said earnestly. “I’ll try to be quieter next time.” He smirked, a little bit, but not in his usual way. Normally, after his nightmares, he was more self-deprecating. “I know you don’t date me for waking up in the middle of night.”

“Hey, hey, babe. Look at me.” Wally touched Dick’s cheek and redirected it so that Dick’s mesmerizingly blue eyes looked straight into his green ones. “I  _ like  _ waking up in the middle of the night. Not for my sleep schedule, because that thing is so messed up by now-” Dick winced. “-and that’s not my point. My point is that, well… 

“I love you. Every part of you. Even the nightmares.” Wally grinned. “After all, it gives me an excuse to say ‘I love you’ to my fiance and soon-to-be husband.”

Dick snorted and jabbed him in his ribs with an elbow. “Is that all? And here I thought you were gonna offer free cookies. Y’know, for my troubles.”

Wally huffed out a laugh. “Don’t push it.”

* * *

 Dick awoke with a startle, his eyes darting around the empty apartment. He shivered, sudden coldness washing over him. 

The apartment wasn’t much, just a one-bedroom with some of the basic necessities. Bruce could probably find him something way more luxurious than the hard stone walls and the creaky mattress. Dick had been content to just live like this for years, but now, it was missing something. 

_ Wally.  _

He missed the speedster’s warmth against him as Wally embraced him in a hug. He missed the way Wally’s hands absentmindedly stroked Dick’s hair, which was getting a little longer than he intended. He missed being able to count the freckles as Wally snored if he was lucky and had a silent nightmare. 

He especially missed the way Wally would comfort him after a nightmare. 

Dick’s latest one was replaying in his head, clear as day. 

_ He ran and ran and ran but his legs felt like they were slowed down by molasses. He had to watch as Wally disappeared, struck by energy they couldn’t even begin to comprehend. Wally went out with a smile, teary eyes, and a cut off “I love y-”  _

_ He wasn’t fast enough.  _

_ Dick wept.  _

Dick paid no mind to the wetness threatening to spill out of his eyes, and instead pulled out his laptop. The screen illuminated his face as he read through the mission reports of the past few days. Batman ordered Nightwing to take a break for at least a week to grieve. Tonight was the last night of staying cooped up in here. 

With all of Wally’s things. 

_ Killer Croc taken care of, new maybe-villain going around that they call Red Hood, quiet nights…  _ Nothing was happening while Dick was stuck. Nothing that time consuming, at least. As he mindlessly read through, images made their way through his mind at the worst possible moments. 

_ Red Hood - a redhead with messy hair grinning up at him. Killer Croc - Wally groaning after fighting in the sewers. Quiet nights, quiet nights with Wally commenting on the stars, pointing out constellations. Quiet nights where Robin hopped into an ice-cream parlor and came out with one cone for the two of them to share.  _

Dick closed the laptop and his eyes. He breathed in. 

God, how he missed Wally. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's decided to torture themselves by making a series of Birdflash fics all based on lyrics from Only Us in Dear Evan Hansen...
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
